LOTM: Decimation S9 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are seen at home sitting around the next morning as Craig comes out of his room and enters the living room) Craig: *yawns* Erin: Hm? Oh hey Craig! Craig: Hey Erin... Jack: Sleep well bro? Craig: Yep. Jack: Well that's good. Erin: You haven't seen the infants have you? Craig: Oh yeah. They're bonded to me. Jack: Huh?? Craig: Come on out guys! (In that moment, all 5 of the Targhuls all unbond from Craig) Mich: *Stretches* Hoo! That was a great nap! Clark: I'll say! Best nap I ever had! Erin: !! Jack: What the hell?? Mich: Oh hey guys! Clark: How's it going? Jack: Craig did you have 5 Targhuls bonded to you??? Craig: Yep. Erin: And it didn't bother you? Craig: Nope. Jack: Holy crap! Alex would be jealous to hear that! Erin: Definitely! Craig: Hey it's not like they're gonna kill me. Jack: Still though, five?? Erin: Why?? Craig: Is there something wrong with me having five Targhuls on me? Erin: No, its just amazing that you were able to do it. You've got the toughest resistance to shifting. Craig: Not for the first few minutes of it... Mich: Sorry... Craig: It's fine guys. Jack: Well, as long as you're not hurt. Craig: I'm fine Jack. Don't worry. Jack: Alright. Ghira: *meow* Craig: So where's Blake at? I was gonna see if she wanted Ghira back. Erin: I think she was hanging out with Shade and Yang. Jack: Yeah. Craig: Well alright then. Follow me guys! (The Targhul all follow Craig before they notice something) Mich: *gasp* Clark look! (Clark and the others look to find a bag of candy) Clark: *gasp*! Mich: Come on! (The Targhul crawl toward the candy as Craig meets with Blake, Yang and Shade) Craig: Blake! Blake: Hmm? Oh hey Craig. Yang: Sup little dude? Craig: Pretty good. Had a good nap and so did Ghira. Blake: Well that's good. Craig: Yeah. I was coming back to see if you wanted to take him. Blake: Sure I'll take him. Craig: Alright. *Turns* You hear that Ghira? You- (Craig notices the Targhul are missing) Craig: Huh?? Blake: What? Craig: They were just right here! Yang: Who? Craig: The babies! They- (A crash is heard in the kitchen) Craig: Oh no. (Craig heads into the kitchen) Blake: Craig?? Shade: What happened? Craig: Oh crap! (Craig finds a couple of broken plates of the floor as the Targhuls are seen eating the candy. Blake, Yang and Shade then run up and see this) Shade: Ah man! Blake: What happened in here?? Mich: AH!! Clark: Crap we're caught! Mich: CHEESE IT! (The 5 infants all jumps and start running away) Craig: wha- Guys stop!! Blake: Ghira get- Ghira: *Hiss*! (Ghira and the others continue running) Blake: *Annoyed sigh* Great.... Yang: Could be worse. Shade: How? Yang: There's only 5 of them. Its not like the whole colony of infants will attack. (Suddenly they hear a knock as the door) Craig:..... Shade:.... Yang: Please tell me this isn't a coincidence. (Craig goes over and up to the door) Craig: Uhhh....Hello? (Cooing is heard on the other side of the door) Craig:.... Shade: Craig? Craig: Run. Blake: What? Craig: RUUUUUUUUUUN!!!! (Infants start oozing through the cracks under the door) Craig: Crap! Shade: Whoa man! Yang: Its invasion! Craig: *Runs* THE INFANTS ARE ATTACKING!! THE INFANTS ARE ATTACKING!!! (At that moment several infants crawl though the door and start crawling around) ???: *cooing* Shade: Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting out of this room! *Runs off* Yang: Shade you get back here! *Chases after Shade* Blake:... Nope. *Runs off* (Mich and Clark take notice of this) Mich: Ah ha! Our allies are here! Clark: Time to use this to an advantage! You remember all those times me you and Craig played Castle? Mich: Yeah! It's time to take over this kingdom with our new army! Ghira: *Meows excitedly*! Clark: Well said our cat companion! This mansion belongs to the Targhuls now! Haha! Mich: Now let's go overthrow these peasants! Clark: Right! Come on everyone! (Mich and the others lead the infants deeper into the house as Craig and the others arrive to warn the others) Craig: Guys! Shade: We got a problem! Alex: Huh? Erin: Problem? Jessica: What kind of problem? Craig: Mich and the others have started a revolt! Yang: They've got the infants from the colony in the house! Alex: WHAT!??! Erin: CRAIG WHAT DID YOU DO!? Craig: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!! Erin: Oh god if they're starting a revolt..... Oh god. ROSIE! *Runs off* Jack: ERIN NO COME BACK! *Chases after her* Alex: Crap! Craig: Thankfully it doesn't seem violent, but still they're in the house! Jessica: W-What do we do?? Alex: We need to hide is what we need to do! Jessica: Hide!? But won't they find us!? Alex: Better then staying here waiting for them to torture us all with shifting! God where's X when you need him!? Ian: I bet you he had something to do with this! Kyle: Shit! (Cooing sounds are heard approaching) Craig: Crap here they come! Alex: NO! NOT AGAIN!! *Grabs Jessica's arm and runs* RUN AWAY!! Jessica: Whoa! Shade: Well, I'm turning invisible. (Shade cloaks himself as the others try to find hiding spots) Craig: Crap, this isn't good! (Craig then settles and hides behind a recliner) Blake: Wha- Craig: Go hide somewhere else! (Blake and Yang go run off to hide as the infants start entering the room) Mich: Alright! The first spot of our conquest is here! Clark: This kingdom will be ours soon enough! Craig: *whispers* Wait, they're not playing Castle are they? (Ghira's ears perk up as he looks over at the recliner Craig is hiding behind) Ghira: *meow*! Clark: Hm? Mich: Did you hear something Ghira? Craig: *Thinking* Crap... (Ghira is seen point at the recliner) Mich:... Oooooh. Heheheheh. Let's get 'em. (The infants start crawling toward the chair as Craig sits panting) Craig: Crap. I can handle five Targhuls, but not this many! (Craig then feels as the Targhuls crawl under the chair. One then wraps around his hand) Craig: Ah! OH NO!! I GOTTA RUN!!! (Craig starts to run out from behind the chair before he trips from a Targhul crawling up his leg) Craig: CRAP!!! Mich: Ha ha! We got one boys! (Craig is seen swarmed by Mich Clark and few other infants) Clark: Sup Craig? Craig: G-Guys please let me go! I'll do anything! Mich: No can do buddy. We're taking everyone prisoner. Clark: And hey thanks for letting us hang out today. Our plan went perfectly. Craig: You planned this?! Clark: Sure did! Craig: Aw come on guys! I'm your best friend here! Mich: Sorry Craig. (Craig starts crawling away from the infants) Clark: You're not mad are you? Craig: Let me go and I'll be alright! Mich: Can't do that buddy. Now it's time for the attack! Clark: MOVE IN!! Craig: NO!! (Craig starts trying to crawl as the infants start to bond to him. His screams are heard as Jessica and Alex are seen hiding in another room) Alex:.... Jessica: Craig... Alex: He's gonna be feeling that.... Jessica: We can't stay in this room Alex. They're gonna find us. Alex: Right. We gotta find Erin and Jack as well. Jessica: Good point. Alex: I just hope Erin hasn't got caught yet. (Meanwhile Erin is seen trying to find Rose while Jack tries to get her to stop) Jack: Erin wait! Erin: I can't wait! Rose needs to know about this! Jack: Erin this is serious, we- (Jack looks in shock before he runs off without Erin) Erin: Jack what's wrong? Jack? (Erin then looks where Jack looked) Erin:... ! (Erin sees Grey sitting there) Erin: *gasp* Grey! Oh thank god, that means Rose is nearby! (Erin picks Grey up) Erin: Where's your mommy little guy? ???: Over here. (Erin looks to find Rose sitting behind a chair) Erin: Rose?? Why aren't you with Grey? Rose: He's with them. Erin: ………… Oh no. Grey: *Smiles* Yes. (Grey then starts bonding to Erin) Erin: AHH!! Rose: Erin no! Erin: RUN ROSIE!! RUN FAR AWAY!! Rose: Erin I can't leave you- Erin: ITS TOO LATE FOR ME! GO!! (Rose tears up a little and runs for it) Erin: It's just one infant Erin. You can do this. (Erin walks over and closes the door to the room as she locks herself inside) Erin: Should be safe in here. Grey: Others... coming... Erin: I'll hold out... I'll be okay. (Erin then starts to feel Grey shift) Erin: I'll be... okay! (Ghira is seen scouting ahead outside the room listening in for sounds) Ghira: Hmm... Mich: Anything Ghira? (Erin is seen in the room covering her mouth trying not to laugh) Ghira: *voice* Maybe.... Erin: Hold.... It.... In.... Its just... 1.... Grey: There's....always more. Erin: Shush. (Erin then tries to think of a way to get Grey off of her) Erin: *Thinking* There's gotta be a way out of this. Maybe I could try reducing my body temperature with my powers, that should entice him to separate. (Erin then starts to do just that) Erin: Sorry bout this Grey. Grey: Hm? (Grey starts to feel Erin's body temperature decrease) Grey: Ooh.... That's....cold. (Erin's body temperature continues decreasing before Grey starts to separate) Grey: Too...cold! Erin: Yes! (Erin then grabs onto Grey) Erin: I got you! Mich: *voice* Hey! Ghira: *Voice* In....here! (Erin's eyes go wide) Erin: Oh no... (Suddenly more infants start to come in) Erin:..... I couldn't hold out.... Infants: *cooing* Erin: *Backs away* No! S-Stay back! (The infants crawl closer to Erin before they all cover their ears in pain) Erin: Huh?? (The Targhuls all cry out as Richie and Jack are seen walking by with Richie blowing into a dog whistle) Jack: Gotcha now! Erin: J-Jack! You came! Jack: Of course! Richie had a great idea for keeping these little guys in check! Richie: *Blows whistle* All right! Enough's enough! Now get everyone together in the living room or I'll get Mama Rayla! Mich: Gah curse you! Our rebellion is only- (Richie blows into the whistle again) Mich: GAH!! Okay okay we'll go! (A bit later, everyone, except Alex and Jessica are seen in the living room. Rayla and X are seen in the room as well) Rayla: So a rebellion huh? X: Was this supposed to be a game for you? Mich: Well, yeah. Clark: We didn't mean no harm by it. Rayla: Well no one was hurt, and the others still don't seem to hold it against you. Still don't be leading the children in a revolution again. Do you understand kids? Infants: Yes Mama Rayla…. X: How did you all get them under control anyway? Mich: I said there was chocolate in here. Clark: Same. X: *sigh*.... Infants: Chocolate?? (The infants start to get worked up again) X: Hey hey! Calm down! Rayla: *Covers ears* Richie if you'd please. (Richie blows into the dog whistle) Mich: GAH!!! Clark: Okay okay stop! (Suddenly out of no where, Blake appears and smacks that whistle out of Richie's hand) Richie: !! Blake: *Glares daggers at him* …… *Starts to walk away* Richie:..... Never blow a dog whistle when a person with animal ears is near by... Jack: Yep.... Mich: Look, we're sorry alright? Clark: We won't ever do it again. Rayla: Promise? Clark and Mich: We promise. Rayla: That's good. Now apologize to Craig too Mich: We're really sorry Craig... Clark: Can you forgive us...? Craig: Of course I can guys. You're my best friends, I knew you meant no harm. Mich: Really? Craig: Yeah. Really... (Craig's hand then starts to glow purple as does Mich and Clark) Clark: Huh?? Mich: Hey what the heck is this?? Craig: Just a bit of payback. Mich: Wha- *starts giggling* Huh?? Clark: The heck is *giggling* tickling me?! Craig: X you don't mind if I take these two to my room do you? X: Not at all. Just don't hurt them. Craig: *Picks up Mich and Clark* Oh I won't. Trust me. Mich: *giggling* Craig please! Clark: Dude make it stop!! Craig: Sorry guys, but it's gonna be me and you for a little bit until I've taught you a lesson. Mich and Clark: NOOO!! (Craig takes the two to his room as they both laugh. The heroes look down at the other infants) Erin: So, should we punish them? X: Nah. They were just fooled by Mich and Clark. Jack: Well, alright then. X: What we can do is take them back out to the nest. Erin: Right. Ian: Wait. But where's Alex and Jessica? (Meanwhile in a closet upstair that has a psychic barrier) Jessica: *Voice* Alex? I'm all for being this close to you, but weren't we suppose to find Erin and Jack? Alex: *Voice* Sorry Jess. I saw an infant and if it saw us we would have been screwed. Jessica: *Voice* And you think the barrier can stop them? Alex: *Voice* I'm certain of it. Nothing can break through this thing. Jessica: *Voice* But it was just one Infant Alex. Alex: *Voice* One infant leads to more, and I am NOT getting shifted again! Jessia: *Voice* Okay okay! …… So how long do we stay in here? Alex: *Voice* Till I think its safe. Jessica: *Voice* We're gonna be in here for awhile.... Alex: *Voice* Yep. (Jack, Erin and Rose are seen looking around) Rose: Alex? You guys here? Erin: Jess? Jessica: *Voice* Wait, you hear that? Alex: *Voice* Yeah. Jessica: *Voice* They must be here to save us. Alex: *Voice* I don't know. It could be some kind of voice mimicry. Jessica: *Voice* You sure about that? (Erin is seen going up to the barrier closet door) Erin: Alex? Jessica? Alex:..... Jessica: *Voice* No. Erin: Huh? Alex: *Voice* This uhhh....This isn't Alex and Jessica. Jessica: *Voice* Yeah. We're....ghosts. Alex: *Voice* Yeah, ghosts. (Erin, Jack and Rose look at each other confused) Jack: Alex, we're not Targhul. Erin: We're real humans. Alex: *Voice* Prove it. Rose: Prove it?? Erin: Alex open the door. The infants are taken care of. Alex: *voice* I don't believe you! I am NOT getting shifted again! Jessica: *Voice* I'm with him on this! Erin: *sigh* Oh boy... Jack: How do we prove it? Alex: *Voice* What's something only the REAL Erin or Jack would know about us? Erin: Alex do I need to remind you about Blanky? Alex:................ *Voice* Okay I believe you. (Alex drops the barrier before he and Jessica exit the closet) Erin: I knew that would work. Jessica: What's a Blanky? Alex: Oh uhh, you don't need to learn about that. Jessica: Why? Erin: Oh you'll find out Jess. Alex: *groans*.... Jessica: Umm alright. Alex:....Let's just go back to the living room. Jack: Alright. (The group leaves the room and heads back to the living room) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts